This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A fan is commonly provided for drawing air into the housing of hand held cordless (battery powered) power tools that is used to produce an air flow for cooling the electric motor and/or an electronics module having electronic controls for operation of the tool. The cooling capability of known fan and cooling systems is limited by the amount of air the fan can pull through the motor.